


Different

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, New Friends, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a trip to New York for a little fun, Stiles and Derek meet Magnus and Alec and start a new friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

"Pandemonium?" Stiles read. "This looks lame."

"I heard from a friend that it's pretty cool."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sour Wolf. You wouldn't know cool if it bit you on the ass."

Derek laughed and they made their way inside the crush. Derek got them drinks and they moved onto the dance floor. Sweat flowed from them within minutes and they were having a decent time.

Then Stiles caught sight of bright blue hair and a rain of glitter. The dark boy at the bright, flamboyant one's side shook his head with a small smile playing at his mouth. He leaned in and said something to the other man.

"Warlock." Derek breathed in surprise.

"Warlock?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Derek moved them closer.

The darker one looked over and bristled a moment. The warlock placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be calm, Alexander. We're at Pandemonium, after all. Werewolves are expected." He held out his hand and sparks flew. "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Derek Hale. Former alpha of Beacon Hills wolf pack."

Magnus nodded. "You look like you're having as much fun as my boyfriend." Magnus comment to Derek after the introductions were finished.

He shrugged. "I'm not much of a club person."

The other two exchanged a look and shrugged.

Magnus asked, "We can party better at my place. If you're interested. We have some friends we could call. It'll be quieter."

Derek nodded. “Sounds like more entertaining than here.”

“You picked this place.” Stiles accused.

Derek followed the other two out, tugging on Stile’s hand. “I know. I’m sorry. I knew it would suck, but I thought you’d like it.”

“I just like being anywhere you want to be.” He said softly.

“Oh, how sweet.” Magnus crooned. That earned an elbow to the side by his boyfriend.

Stiles noticed as they finally moved away from the crowd that there were dark tattoos covering Alec’s arms and underneath the neckline of his shirt. It made Stiles wonder just what they had stumbled upon in this little New York getaway.

“What are those tattoos?” Stiles asked as they rode to their new party destination.

Alec was stunned for a moment. “Um, they’re runes of power.” He looked to Magnus who sat with a bemused expression. “I keep the world safe from demons and other entities who mean harm. These help me do it.”

Stiles sat back and contemplated that for the rest of the ride.

The building they stopped in front of was nondescript. It looked like every other building along the way, but the loft Alec and Magnus led them to was a picture in modern elegance. It was a deep contrast to both the men who lived here; Magnus all color and brightness and Alec dark and slightly brooding.

The door burst open and a young man with curly hair stepped through. “Don’t worry, the party has arrived.”

The pretty girl that followed him inside gave him a playful shove. “Stop it, Simon.”

“I was talking about you, Iz.” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Clary and Jace are on their way. But everyone take a minute and give my girlfriend compliments on her dress. I picked it out.”

“Obviously because it barely covers her ass.” Alec commented. At a steely look from the girl, he said, “But it’s very pretty and you can do whatever you want because you are a strong warrior queen.”

“Thank you.” She said. “Introduce us to the wolf and his puppy.”

“Puppy?” Stiles asked incredulously.

Two others appeared before any names could be given, both dressed in black. The boy was covered in blood and the girl had a cut on her cheek.

“Have a good patrol?” Alec asked as he looked the other boy over from across the room.

He nodded. “None of it is mine. But we need to tend to Clary.”

“I’m fine.” Clary said. The other girl was fussing over her already anyway.

Finally, introductions were made all around. Stiles wasn’t surprised to learn that Alec and Izzy, the girl wearing the dress, were brother and sister. The similarities in their appearance were striking. Simon, the curly haired one, was Izzy’s boyfriend. The newcomers, Jace and Clary were also a couple, Jace was Alec’s parabatai, fighting partner, and Clary was Simons. All were covered in those same rune tattoos Alec had.

It wasn’t long until they all sat around conversing amiably. Drinks and snacks were produced by Magnus’s magical fingers. And it was discovered that Simon was just as big a nerd as Stiles. They discussed Star Wars and Star Trek and then somehow got into a debate over the differences in DC and Marvel and which was better. Clary even started to get into it.

“Do you ever get used to this?” Izzy asked Derek as they talk became heated.

Derek laughed and patted Stiles’s shoulder affectionately. “I usually distract him if I start to get too annoyed.”

Magnus smiled. “I use that technique myself.”

Alec glared at him.

Magnus laughed. “You like it.”

“I may like it, but I’m always angry with you afterward.”

“And then we get to make up after that.” Magnus laughed again and pulled him close for a kiss.

“Get a room.” Simon and Izzy said almost at the same time.

“Jinks!” Simon exclaimed and pinched her arm.

She punched his leg. “You know I don’t like that.”

“You can get be back in training tomorrow.” He slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Clary and Jace had disappeared in the last few moments of conversation. Stiles heard the girl giggle in the small hallway and then the boy murmur to her.

“Go back to the Institute if you want to do that sort of thing.” Magnus called. “No one canoodles in this apartment except for me and my boyfriend.”

“Canoodle?” Simon said. “Who says canoodle?”

“Old people.” Stiles contributed. “My dad says it a lot.”

“Well, I am well over six hundred years old.” Magnus said. “I was around for the invention of the word.”

Stiles gave him an odd look. “You’re what?”

“Warlocks are immortal.” Derek explained.

Stiles looked to his boyfriend in shock. “Why don’t I know about warlocks and you do?” He poked the wolf in the chest. “You’ve been hiding things from me, Sour Wolf.”

“Calm down, Stiles. It just never came up.” Derek said calmly, rubbing the spot his boyfriend had poked.

Magnus added, “There are so many supernatural things in this world and all the parallels that even I have encountered things I didn’t know existed.”

Stiles and Derek soon left after exchanging information with the others. They caught a cab back to their hotel and were silent the whole way. In their room, they changed for bed and cuddled close.

“That was different.” Stile commented after a while.

Derek chuckled. “Your best friend is a werewolf, you’re dating a werewolf, you have a friend who is a banshee, and you were possessed by an evil kitsune, just to name a few of the different things you’re already involved in, Stiles. I don’t think that was any stranger than your life already.”

“Maybe. Sometimes I wish I was still normal.”

Derek kissed him softly. “You are normal.”

“Oh, Mr. Hale, you are too kind.” Stiles laughed.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek chuckled and rolled him onto his back. There was no more talk for the rest of the night.


End file.
